


Day 44

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [44]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 44

"Bag this up, will you..."

"...and see if you can get prints off this glass."

"Ah, Sergeant. We haven’t met."

Polite? that's a new one...never seen him shakes hands bef-

"Yeah, I know who you are; and I’d prefer it if you didn’t tamper with any of the evidence."

Oh, damn...

"I’ve phoned Lestrade. Is he on his way?"

"He’s busy. I’m in charge. And it’s not Sergeant; it’s Detective Inspector. Dimmock."

Really? Since when do they promote teenagers to Detective Inspector?

"We’re obviously looking at a suicide."

"That does seem the only explanation of all the facts."

"Wrong. It’s one potthhible explanation of some of the facts."

Here we go...

"You’ve got a solution that you like, but you’re choosing to ignore anything you see that doesn’t comply with it. "

"Like?"

"The wound was on the right side of his head."

"And?"

"Van Coon was left-handed."

Shit....he's gonna have a field day...

"Requires quite a bit of contortion."

"Left-handed?"

"Oh, I’m amazed you didn’t notice. All you have to do is look around this flat...."

And off we go...

"Coffee table on the left-hand side; coffee mug handle pointing to the left. Power sockets: habitually used the ones on the left...

he saw that in two minutes?

...pen and paper on the left-hand side of the phone because he picked it up with his right and took down messages with his left. D’you want me to go on?"

"No, I think you’ve covered it..."

...but, you'll tell us anywa-

"Oh, I might as well; I’m almost at the bottom of the list."

"There’s a knife on the breadboard with butter on the right side of the blade because he used it with his left."

That it?

"It’s highly unlikely that a left-handed man would shoot himself in the right side of his head."

"Conclusion: someone broke in here and murdered him. Only explanation of all the facts."

"But the gun?? Why..."

"He was waiting for the killer. He’d been threatened."

"What?"

"Today at the bank. Sort of a warning."

"He fired a shot when his attacker came in."

"And the bullet?"

"Went through the open window."

"Oh, come on! What are the chances of that?!"

"Wait until you get the ballistics report. The bullet in his brain wasn’t fired from his gun. I guarantee it."

"But if his door was locked from the inside, how did the killer get in?"

"Good! You’re finally asking the right questions."


End file.
